


Ripcord

by charlotteschaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Dark, Death Eaters, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, The Quidditch Pitch: Darkness Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteschaos/pseuds/charlotteschaos
Summary: Narcissa/Luna: A prison cell, a happy home; hell built for two.





	Ripcord

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For Lunalelle at hp lovebirds.   


* * *

"We could've been sisters, you and I," Narcissa murmured. Idly, she twisted a long, pale finger through the chain that connected Luna's breasts, pierced nipple to pierced nipple. They were swollen and heavy, chafed with marks from Narcissa's lash.  
  
Luna opened her mouth to speak, but for her own safety her voice had been silenced: Harry's final mercy before he had burned away by a cyclone of dark magic, blinding in its brilliance. No one remembered the last anguished look on his face. No one could bear its brightness but Luna. That final shared moment comforted her for what she endured. Green eyes going white, the final moment of livid scar, punctuated red that broke through the brightness and shattered like a thousand breaking hearts.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" Narcissa's feline face, pointed and proud was in Luna's, her angry black nails digging into Luna's pale face, dotting it with fresh pink crescents. Luna would've cried out, but all the noise she could make was the sound of her breath, heavy, hot, thrilled with Narcissa's touch.  
  
Narcissa snapped the chain so hard that Luna thought it finally would break through the hardening skin of her nipples, but Narcissa was far too skilled with knowledge of just how far a body could be pushed to make that kind of mistake. Sometimes Luna fancied that if she ever did break the skin that much, if Narcissa slipped, it would free Luna from the aching pain and bring on something new, brilliant.  
  
"You want to remind me of how you took my real sister, don't you?" asked Narcissa. She reached up to the hanging chains in the measured gloom of Luna's cell: her chamber, which changed upon Narcissa's moods. Sometimes Narcissa would cradle Luna like her lost child, smoothing Luna's hair back and whispering sweet and tender words to her.  
  
Those moments hurt the most, reminding Luna of the mum she'd lost when she was young, moments that had once sustained her along with the thought that she would see her mum again some day. Words she'd said to Harry, Harry who died, burned up in a whorl of magic, Harry who had taken her to her first and only party. Sometimes she could hear Hermione screaming in another room. She bet Hermione wished she could see something in the beyond now.  
  
There was a quiet snap of metal on metal; Luna's chain was now attached to the ceiling, holding her in place lest she pluck up the courage to literally tear free. "Spread your legs," said Narcissa.  
  
Luna did so without thinking. Narcissa was behind her, not that it mattered. She closed her eyes, thinking of Harry, of her mum, of Ron's laugh, Hermione's righteousness, anything to escape the slow creep of Narcissa's riding crop up her inner thigh. It paused over her cunt. Luna flinched and cursed herself for the obvious movement. The braided length of the crop slid between her lips and ran over her slit. Narcissa moved it faster, practically sawing at her clit and Luna was again frustrated with her inability to scream.  
  
"Legs apart again, mutt," Narcissa snarled.  
  
She didn't realize that she'd brought her legs together to stop the movement and she could hear Narcissa's delight with having something further to punish. Luna curled her toes in anticipation and then wriggled her feet back out, moving ball of foot to heel of toe out till her legs were fully spread.  
  
Narcissa moved the cunt-slicked riding crop up and down Luna's thighs again. Then Luna felt the breeze and heard the whir of the crop as Narcissa built up the velocity before she slapped hard with the stem of the crop, caning Luna's inner thighs. It stung at first, then burned like a magic fire that was all light and destruction, blinding Luna's vision for a moment as her scream rang through her chest, but ultimately went nowhere.  
  
Luna's head lolled back and Narcissa crept up behind her, scratching her dark nails deeper into the welts the crop left. Her thumb folded down and she breached Luna's slit, pushing into the wetness. "Why are you so petulant, pet?" Narcissa purred. "Why do you make me do things like this to you?"  
  
With a clatter, the crop fell to the cold-stone floor and Narcissa wrapped her arm tightly around Luna's body. She grabbed Luna's breast and sunk her nails into the soft, pale skin and bit her neck. Narcissa's hand turned and she slipped two fingers deep into her, clawing the sensitive skin as she rocked against her.  
  
"My baby," Narcissa whispered. "My sweet, sweet baby. Do you want to sleep with mummy tonight?"  
  
Luna shuddered, but nodded. It would be easier to play her game, to go peaceably, to not think too deeply on the familial politics that led to these rapid shifts in mood and activity.  
  
Dispassionately, she watched Narcissa unhook her from the ceiling chain. The walls shimmered and she heard the creak and bend of magic as the room transformed to a bedroom, presumably the mahogany and pale blue trappings of the Malfoy master bedroom. Luna sighed in relief as Narcissa's claws pulled from her cunt and she slumped as she was released and Narcissa fled to the bed, her robes transfiguring to an amber negligee as she went.  
  
When Luna finally looked over to the bed, the covers were thrown back and Narcissa was stretched out across the bed, cunt open like a wound amidst alabaster skin, a gaping maw of need, want, unsated lusts.  
  
"Don't be scared," Narcissa cooed. She slid her fingers through the glossy skin. "It makes me feel good. You want to make me feel good, don't you, pet?"  
  
Luna nodded slowly and took the steps to the bed carefully, her legs bowed to keep from further irritating the burn on her thighs. She clambered into the bed unsteadily and settled in between Narcissa's legs and reached out to touch her.  
  
"Do you like touching it?" Narcissa asked her eyes wild and unsteady.  
  
Luna nodded wearily, caressing her fingertips through the warmth and slickness. Were it anyone else, she would have loved it. Now it just made her tired and a bit sad.  
  
"Taste it." Narcissa's mood had swung again and her hand was on the back of Luna's head, forcing her face down into her cunt.  
  
Gasping for air, Luna tried to protest, but her voice was lost. So she settled her hands on Narcissa's inner thighs and she slowly lapped at her, tasting her slit to clit, flicking her tongue around her opening. Pointing her tongue, she drew nonsensical patterns over Narcissa's cunt, moving in a steady rhythm, sure to nick her clit on each up stroke. She continued until Narcissa grabbed her hair insistently again and pulled her face harder against her cunt.  
  
Wrapping her lips around Narcissa's clit, she sucked at it hard, rubbing it against her teeth and flicking her tongue, kissing it madly while Narcissa writhed beneath her, making all of the noises of pain and ecstasy that Luna never could, no matter what she endured. Narcissa bucked hard, froze, shuddered and stilled. Her thighs tightened impossibly around Luna's head and she moved faster and harder again against Luna's mouth.  
  
Narcissa wailed in the painful pleasure of yet another orgasm that vibrated through her body until she flopped, spent, on the bed. After a jolt of over-stimulation, Narcissa opened her legs and shoved Luna off of her.  
  
"Dirty boy," Narcissa panted.  
  
Luna was making her way to the floor, but Narcissa grabbed her back and pulled her tightly against her chest, smoothing her hair back.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, shhhh...." Narcissa cooed. "Hush little baby, don't say a word..." she sang.  
  
Soundlessly, Luna cried.


End file.
